


Tights

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ballet, Clothed Sex, Flexibility, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Spit Kink, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash notices a pair of his ballet tights are getting too worn to continue using, and gives Tucker a little treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RufusThePup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/gifts).



> Happy early birthday Rufus <3\. I wrote you porn because of really, what else did you expect?
> 
> Wash is a ballet instructor in this AU but that's only kind of important.

Wash inspected the ballet tights in his hands. They were definitely an old pair. He had had them for a while, and they were really worn in some spots. He decided it was time to retire this pair. Before he would have simply thrown them out, but he has a much better use for his old tights now.

Finding Tucker was easy, all Wash had to do was follow the sounds of the video game he was playing to the living room. Tucker was engrossed in his game, and normally Wash wouldn’t bother trying to get his attention in a moment like this. He was usually dead to the world when he got this into a game.

“Tucker”

“Mh-hm”

“I was going through my gym bag…”

“Mh-hm”

“And one of my pairs of tights is getting a little too worn for me to keep using…”

Tucker looked up. That got his attention.

“Really?”

“Mh-hm. Do you want me to get them now or-“

“God yes”.

Wash chuckled at Tucker’s eagerness. He had always loved him in tights, took every opportunity to watch him practice. And with good reason; the tights really left very little to the imagination. Even more so now, as he came back out wearing them without a dancer’s belt. The outline of every muscle was easily visible through the tight fabric, giving a perfect view of his ass and his cock as well as his strong legs. No matter how often Tucker saw him like this, he was always a little in awe.

Tucker bit his lip, walking towards him. “God, this is even better than you naked”

Wash smiled. Tucker told him that all the time.

Tucker admired Wash’s body in the ballet tights for a moment longer.

“Would you…stretch for me?” he asked, his voice already thick with arousal. He was eager, but he wanted to make this last. Wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

“Of course”.

Tucker sat on the floor and watched, palming himself through his pants. While not spending nearly as much time on each step as he normally would have to warm up, Wash went through each step in his warm up that didn’t require a barre. He started with his feet, angling them up towards him at the ankle, then pointing them down, his toes and arches flexing and curling. Both feet at once, then alternating up and down. Tucker watched his feet, amazed by how even they were so incredibly flexible.

Tucker’s eyes traveled upwards as Wash continued his warm up by laying one leg flat and bringing the other up along the ground, meeting the toes to the leg as though to form a number 4. His foot came high up his leg, past his knee to his lower thigh, and in doing this he exposed his cock and ass for just the briefest moment as he held the position, before switching legs.

Tucker whined as one of his favorite parts of his warm up drew near. With practiced ease, Wash brought one leg up perfectly straight in the air, his hips seemingly elastic with their flexibility, and brought it down to the floor facing away from his body.  His two legs formed a near-perfect 90 degree angle, and that display of flexibility alone made Tucker whine. This position also exposed his cock and ass much more readily, though for a much briefer period as Wash reversed his movements and brought the leg straight into the air again, before resting it on the ground at a more reasonable angle. He continued this, alternating legs, holding the position for perhaps longer than he necessarily needed to.

There was more to his warm up, but Tucker had had enough, and made this clear with a gentle touch, holding his leg extended on the floor.

“Does this hurt?”

“You know it doesn’t”

Tucker brought his hands up Wash’s leg slowly, relishing in the feeling of the tight fabric stretched across Wash’s legs, stopping right where his thigh met his groin. Tucker licked his lips before finally mouthing around Wash’s cock through the fabric. Tucker pushed gently on Wash’s thighs, indicating he should spread both of his legs. Wash did so, both legs now spread as far as they could comfortably go and suspended in the air by Tucker’s hands. Tucker slid his lips and tongue along his hardening shaft, sucking as much into his mouth as the tights would allow. He mouthed at and sucked his balls through the tights as well, and a stain of saliva and precum grew around Wash’s cock and balls until the fabric was so wet it clung to him even more than it did before. Wash grew breathless, moaning and bucking his hips slightly into Tucker’s mouth.

“I love it when you let me ruin your tights” Tucker breathed, pulling Wash closer to his body. He pushed Wash’s legs back until his feet were nearly touching his head, doubling him over and holding his contorted body in his lap. Finally, Tucker ripped his tights at the ass, spread his cheeks, and licked a long hot stripe from one end to the other. Tucker teased Wash’s ass, drooling on it involuntarily as he licked and gently bit it. Wash whined and moaned as Tucker teased his ass, his cock still trapped in his tights, the stain of precum spreading further.

Finally Tucker entered his ass with his tongue, and Wash whined, writhing and squirming at the stimulation, Tucker occasionally stoking his cock or squeezing his balls through the fabric. Saliva accumulated and dripped, his ass almost soaked with it when, after what seemed like an eternity, Tucker finally widened the rip, allowing Wash’s cock to bob free. He took the cock in his mouth suddenly, and Wash groaned as it was finally being given more touch than rubbing against his thin tights. He was shaking slightly, not from holding his position but from all the stimulation. His crotch and ass felt soaked, saliva cooling where Tucker was no longer lavishing with his mouth and tongue. Tucker swallowed around Wash’s cock before suddenly pulling off of it, hollowing his cheeks as he gave it a final suck. Ropes of saliva still connected his face to Wash’s cock, dribbling and breaking as he went back to Wash’s ass.

Tucker wouldn’t stay in one place long enough for Wash to appreciate it. He moved quickly from his cock to his balls to his ass, licking and sucking and kissing, the speed of his actions causing him to become even more careless with his drool. Wash was starting to feel like he couldn’t take much more of this. His cock, balls, and ass were all soaked with cooling saliva, and even for someone as practiced as him he was beginning to grow sore from the unnatural position he was contorted into. All he could do was shake and whine and moan, becoming more and more of a soaked through mess in ruined ballet tights. The heat and tension pooling in his groin had been building and building, release seeming so close yet so far away as Tucker sucked his balls into his mouth yet again.

Finally, Tucker wrapped his lips around Wash’s cock, sucking and swallowing around it, and stayed in one place long enough for Wash to release. He moaned Tucker’s name loudly, bucking his hips as well as he could in his current doubled over position. Tucker emerged, thick strands of saliva still dripping from his face and connecting him to Wash’s crotch, swallowing down his cum.

Tucker let go of his legs, allowing Wash to lay himself flat on the ground and recover from his intense orgasm and sore legs. Tucker had still yet to cum, but that wouldn’t be difficult, and he knew Wash needed to rest for a moment after that. Tucker wiped his soaked face on the back of his sleeve.

“How do you wanna cum?” Wash asked, still slightly breathless.

Tucker swallowed down his thick saliva. “Your…your feet? Please?” Tucker was so shameless, and of all the things to be embarrassed of, of course it was something as innocuous as this. Wash smiled.

“Sure”.

Tucker finally removed his pants and underwear, spreading his legs to reveal his dripping cunt. Wash brought himself closer to him, until he could touch him with his feet. Tucker whined as he teased him, ghosting his toes up and down his cunt, barely stimulating it. He bucked his hips to chase the pressure, but Wash brought his foot away until he stopped. Finally, he pressed harder, grinding his toes against Tucker’s swollen clit. Tucker moaned, so close when Wash brought his foot away again. Tucker whined. “Come on…please”. Wash smiled, holding his foot out stiff. “Do you want to hump it instead?”

Tucker nodded eagerly. Tucker loved to hump things; in his opinion, pillows were the best way to masturbate. And he especially loved Wash’s feet; even more so in his tights. Sitting up on his knees, he steadied himself by grabbing his ankle, moaning as he desperately ground his cunt against Wash’s foot. He dragged his swollen clit along Wash’s foot, moaning loudly and obscenely as he bucked his hips faster and faster Finally, he groaned as he brought himself to orgasm, leaving a stain of his slick on Wash's already ruined tights.

He panted, releasing Wash’s foot and laying himself next to him. “Holy shit. That was amazing. You need to wear your tights out more often”

Wash chuckled, still a little out of breath. “I don’t think I’d survive doing this more often”.


End file.
